


The Evil League of Evil Wants You [Fanart]

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [7]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Fanart, Gen, Poster, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be bad! Be Mad! The EVE wants you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Bad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/gifts).




	2. Be Mad!

**Author's Note:**

> And if you're so inclined:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://www.qwertee.com/product/be-bad/>


End file.
